Janny trip!
by LoveJacNaylor
Summary: Jac has finally accepted her relationship with Jonny and they are finally happy together. The are going on their first holiday together but does something from Jac's pass wreck everything? Most of it is done on my phone so sorry for spelling and grammer. Please review: ideas and critisism is welcome (not to mean please). REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

** I know I haven't finished my first story but I have so many ideas in my head and well every story has to come to an ending at some point.**

* * *

Jac had started to accept hers and Jonny's relationship even though he was only a nurse but she could cope with that. It was the first time they were going to go away, even if it wasn't out of England they were going away together for the week end. Jac was so excited but didn't let Jonny know. She walked into the staff room and saw his sitting their nurturing a cup of coffee. He looked her up and down as she walked into the room.

"Are you all ready for this weekend" he said standing up to walk towards Jac.

"Umm yeah got a few more things to pack" she said as he put his hands around her waist.

"Ohh any surprises for me in their" he said winking at her. She looked up and her lips feel straight into his. When they were around each other they were magnetic they couldn't keep their hands of each other which was hard seeing as they worked in the same place. The kiss started to get heated, she pushed him against the wall. Knowing she was arousing him she pulled away.

"I guess you will have to just wait" she said walking over to the kettle to make a coffee.

"That's not fair now Ms Naylor" he said coming behind her pushing his body against the pack of hers as he wrapped his hands around her waist kissing her neck.

"It's not working, you will just have to wait Nurse Malconie" The door flung open and Oliver walked in. Jac and Jonny separated as quick as they could and stared at him. "Oh im... im sorry I didn't realise" they all went red with embarrassment. Jac picked up her coffee and walked out into her office.

"So you and Naylor?" Oliver said to Jonny who was still slightly embarrassed.

" Don't know what you mean" Jonny was trying to cover up because as much as he didn't care if everyone knew he knew Jac would.

"Come of it Jonny we all had are suspicion but now that defo confirmed it" Jonny just raised an eye brow when he said it. As Jonny opened the door Oliver said "Don't act like you're not, she didn't act like that with me" Jonny turned around but before he could say anything he was called over to a patient. The rest of the day Oliver's voice was running through his mind, driving him crazy. Jac and Oli he was thinking, no she wouldn't. Every attempt he had to try and confront him about it he couldn't something always came up. Jonny was thinking it was a good thing, he didn't really want to know just in case but he couldn't let it go. He was in the locker room getting ready to leave when he got a text.

**'Hope you're ready for tonight. Sorry for leaving you earlier to deal with Valentine, well im not really ;) What time do you want me to pick you up? xJ' **

He looked out the window in the locker room and saw Jac walking towards her bike. He though he better text back now before she starts driving.

**'Hello beautiful, have I ever told you how hot you look in leather? You should bring them tonight even though there won't be much use for them ;P You were so not fair but I have something to as you about that. I will pick you up at 6?xx' **

He quickly sent it before Jac got on her bike. He saw her reach for her phone, as she read it she giggled little.

**'Have I ever told you how cheesy you are? There won't be much use for any clothes so should I bring any? ;) Okay, best not be late I know how are with timing and stop being a perv and stairing at me. I can see you, you 'know xJ'**

He smiled as he read this and waved to Jac as she was stairing up at him. She just nodded not making it noticeable to anyone she was looking at him. She got on her bike and started the ignition before moving she looked up one more time to see Jonny standing at the window still, she put her hand up and waved at him to both of their shock. She actually just waved at him in public to everyone else's awareness.

* * *

After her 20 minute drive from the Hospital she went and showered getting ready for Jonny to come. As it was still summer it was really warm outside so Jac though she would wear short denim shorts and a white baggy casual blouse. She looked at the time 'oh crap' it was 5:55. Jonny was going to be here soon so she quickly chucked her make-up on and grabbed a bag which was under her bed and chucked it in her overnight bag. The was a knock at the door, it must have been Jonny. Jac rushed to get everything together and made her way to the front door slipping her shoes on and opening the door to Jonny.

"Woow, Jac you look..." Jonny said in shock. Jac just laugh at how daft he was being. "I've never seen you out of work clothes, well I have but you look nice" he said as she started to grin.

"well are we going to go before I see sense and change my mind?" Jonny quickly grabbed Jac's bad and practically dragged her to the car. He didn't have a big flash car like most of the people at Holby but he was a nurse so he didn't need a big fancy car like the egotistic male consultants needed. He was perfectly happy with Ford seeing as he preferred to walk to places. He opened the card door for Jac to get in, he was sure he heard her mumble 'Thank you' under her breath. He then went to the boot putting her bag next to his, the to the driver's side. The set of, it was a 3 hour drive which they sat in silence most of the was listening to Jonny's CD play. It wasn't an awkward silence it was comfortable. Jonny looked over at Jac but keeping an eye on the road and smiled.

"What" she said slightly confused.

"Nothing, I've just been dreaming of this for the past few days and its actually here" Jac smiled at the sound of him saying that, she knew he felt the same as her but didn't think he was excited for their road trip. Jac put her hand on Jonny's leg trying to not to distract him from driving but her presence was distracting enough. He smiled and so did she they felt like a proper couple.

"So what was this thing you wanted to talk to me about then? Was it that bad with Valentine?"

Jonny mumbled not knowing if he should ask her or not. What if she gets in a mood with him? They drove around the bend at was just down the road from the hotel. "Oh, it's nothing" Jac could tell that his was lying; she didn't know whether she should carry on getting him to tell her. She didn't want to wreck this weekend, he didn't know it but she was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jonathon you are lying to me" Jac said with a smile and there was a little glare from Jonny as she called him Jonathon. Only his mother used to call him that but it was a whole different story. He pulled into the car park of the hotel and parked the car by the entrance. He got out and went around to Jac's side to open the door. "So you're being a gentleman and opening the doors but you're not being truthful" Jac said with a smile on her face as she stood up. "Shame on you Jonathon" she said with a little giggle but he didn't look too impressed. He walked to the boot and got both bag and put them on his shoulder. "What's wrong Jonny?" she said concerned. She started to panic, has she said something wrong or do something, had she just wrecked the weekend she had been so excited about. He just shook his head. She walked up to him so she was standing next to him, as they started to walk she reached down and heeled his hand. He looked at her and smiled while kissing her on the cheek. They went into the hotel to the desk "Master room under Malconie".

"Oh yes, here is your key. You're on the 3rd floor with a beautiful view. If you would like to follow Jeremy than he will show you to your room." Said the receptionist. A man walked over and took the bags of Jonny. "Would you like to follow me Mr and Mrs Malconie" Jac raised an eyebrow and looked at Jonny. The man showed them to their room. "Have a nice stay, here is your other key Mrs Malconie" Jac raised an eye brow again as Jonny tipped the man. They put their bags down on the side and Jac sat on the bed.

"You did well Mr Malconie" she said looking at him with a sense of approval. "But I am not sure about the Mrs Malconie situation" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Ms Naylor I wanted to speak to you about that" Jac cut him off, why did he want to speak about that. Oh crap he isn't going to propose, that would be insane, but perfect. She wanted to be with him forever. She quickly changed the subject just in case.

"First I want to know what I did to put you in a mood before we got here" she said patting the empty space next to her indicating him to come over. "You have been off with me ever since I mentioned that you wanted to speak to me. So Jonny stop dillydallying around and just tell me" she said putting her foot down in a cold tone.

"Well when I was speaking to Oli earlier he said about you and him" Jac raised an eye brow. Why the hell would Oliver say something to him, and about their past. She nodded to him to carry on. "well what happened between you's to Jac?"

"What did he say to you" Jac said getting rather annoyed.

"That you wasn't like this with him, was you with him?"

"I wasn't with him, well only once" she said giving in.

"So you slept with him and then dumped him? What's the difference with me then Jac are you just going to shag me and leave me? Is this what this weekend is all about, get your last kick before you finish us?" they both started to get annoyed but Jonny more. Why was he acting like this? He obviously slept with other people before to. His harsh words started to annoy Jac, he was never mean, he could be spiteful but not like this.

"No it was one time. Just one time, it didn't mean anything. They never mean anything" she said defending herself. She was trying to keep strong but with Jonny she was vulnerable, she didn't have her ice queen exterior. She was just vulnerable Jac. She didn't want to argue with him, which was a change from her normal self. She just wanted them to be happy.

"THEY never mean anything, what are you the female Keith Heffner? What's the difference with me and them then" That hurt Jac, no one knew how to make Jac hurt but somehow Jonny did.

"Its completely different Jonny" her voice started to croak, he knew she was getting upset but didn't do anything, he wanted Jac to be honest for once. He just stared blankly at her. "The difference is Jonny, I love you!" she said with tears in her eyes. She got up and went to storm out when Jonny grabbed her wrist spinning her around so she was against the door.

"You love me" Jac just nodded.

"You tell anyone I will cut your manly hood of before you can say emancipated" They both giggled. Jonny lent forward moving his body closer to Jac's and kissing her. It got steamy very quickly. Jonny ripped of Jac's blouse and moved his hands down her body so he had hold of her wait. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Between breaths he said he loved her to which made her go crazy, she wanted him even more than she had ever wanted anyone. He made her feel safer and wanted. She only ever wanted to feel like someone needed her, not by force but by choice. He started to kiss her harder, she couldn't help but moan. She pushed him over to the bed, undoing his belt buckle as they walked and ripping his jeans of before pushing him onto the bed. Jac slipped her shorts of before climbing on top of him, one leg each side of his body. He slowly moved his hands down her body getting to her bra. He ripped it off as she leant down to kiss him pushing her naked body up against his. His slowly moved his hands down her back then rolling over so he was on top of her. He slid his pants of so they were completely naked. He started to kiss her neck and making his was down her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac woke up early like she did every day, she was shocked to find herself in Jonny's arms. Jac never liked to be cuddled at night, it made her feel as if she needed that person, but this was different. She wanted to need Jonny, she felt so safe in his arms. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She reached over to the bedside cabinet to check the time 6:45am to Jac this was late, she was up before 6am every day. She crawled back over into Jonny's arms and cuddled him tighter. An hour went by and Jonny was still fast asleep so Jac went and got in the shower. However as she was in there Jonny started to wake up. He turned over and felt the empty side of the bed to find Jac. Oh no she wasn't there, his mind went into overload, he thought she finally saw sense after last night and left him all alone. He sat up looking around the room for her, she walked out of the bath room in a small towel.

"Someone looks a bit frightened" Jac said as she raised an eye brow.

"I though you.. umm you" he couldn't get it out, he was so shocked but overwhelmed that Jac was still here.

"Spit it out then"

"I though you had left" Jonny said with a sad tone. Jac looked at him shocked, she thought all this would be the opposit way around. Why was he so self-conscious think she would leave him. She went and sat on the bed and held his hand.

"Now why would I do that Jonny?"

"I thought after last night, well you wouldn't want to" Jac cut him off.

"Well wasn't me declaring my love for you enough?" She said with a smile.

"Hmm I don't think it was" he said grabbing her waste pulling her ontop of him. She lent forward and kissed him hard and passionately.

"Does that prove it?" She said with a smile on her face, she was so happy, she never felt like this before. He shock his head so she lent down and kissed him even more, it quickly got steam but there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, who could it have been?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I wrote a nice chapter with no drama but then I realised that I left a major cliff hanger in the last chapter so I have to go dramatic. This is only an idea atm because I feel like I need to update seeing as I've left it a few days to try and think what to write (don't want to let you down) so this is what I came up with for now. I may change it, but please comment to let me know what you think? Its only short but to dramatic right?**

* * *

Jac looked at Jonny and froze for a second, who on earth could it be. Neither of them had ordered room service and the only person who knew that they were here was Mo. Jac quickly thought that was a mistake, had Mo came? They were both confused. Jac got up sliding Jonny's shirt on before heading towards the door. Jonny couldn't believe how beautiful the red head looked in his shirt. She opened the door slightly so she could see who it was. She looked at the young girl confused. She mirrored Jac's image. She was tall, skinny with long ginger hair, her cheek bones stood out just like Jac's. Jac looked at the girl who couldn't be much older than 16. She raised an eye brow at her, the girl looked shocked yet worried.

"mum" a delicate voice said as she looked into Jac's eyes. Jac just looked at her but at this point Jonny had got dress and walked to the door. He just staired her and then Jac again he couldn't believe how alike they had looked. He didn't hear the girl speak but he knew she was a relative of Jac's somehow. He didn't know much about her family seeing as she didn't open up much but he knew she grew up in care and didn't like her mother.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong room" Jac said about to close the door when Jonny stopped her.

"Are you lost?" a strong Scottish voice said as he got a glare from Jac.

"I must be, sorry to bother you I was just looking for my so called mother but I guess she still doesn't want me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not upding in a while. Sorry. Its a bit crappy but I thought I update soon. Hope you enjoy anf sorry for stealing the name 'Erin' of someone or Jac's daughters name just thought it suited her! Review please and ideas!**

* * *

Jac closed the door, the girls words ringing in her mind. It couldn't be her, she was never meant to find Jac. How had she. She couldn't stand it, she went to her draw slipped on some shorts and her shoes. Jonny looked at her confused. "I will be back in a minute" Jac kissed him on the cheek. She ran out the room after the girl. "Wait" she shouted as she could see her at the end of the corridor. The girl stopped and looked at Jac. "Who are, how, why?" Jac couldn't produce a sentence, she was in shock. It couldn't be her.

"How am I your daughter? Well there's this thing called se" Jac cut her of before she couldn't finish her sentence. Jac could tell it was her by the check and attitude she gave. It was just like herself.

"No, how did you find me?" She questioned the girl and raised an eye brow.

"A lady at your Hospital told me" Jac raised an eye brow the girl knew what she wanted to know. "Mo I think her name was or something"

"Okay, so why are you here?" Jac couldn't say her name, she didn't believe it was true. She couldn't have found her.

"Its okay, Jac I guess I should call you seeing as you obviously done want me" Jac shock her head as she saw the girls disappointment.

"Its not that I don't want you, your not meant to know me. Where are your parents?"

"My foster parents?" Jac nodded. "Well the don't care, I haven't seen them in about a month, there not my family you are" the girl started to cry. Jac didn't know what to do. She had become softer since meeting Jonny but what do you do with a kid? She didn't know what to do. The girl went to wipe her tears away but it hurt Jac to see her cry. She pulled her in for a hug at her surprise. Just then Jonny had walked down the corridor. He was concerned for Jac, why did she go after the girl.

"Jac?" He questioned. His mind went into over drive 'what the hell, who' he couldn't stop the thoughts. Jac realised the girl and stared at Jonny he could tell something was up.

"Jonny we need to talk" she looked around and then at the girl, she took her hand as she saw the tears flowing again. "Not here" she tugged the girl not realising her hand and walked towards the bedroom. They walked in and closed the door. Jac told the girl to sit on the bed and took Jonny into the bathroom. "What the hell Jac" Jonny's voice seemed confused but angry. Why was he angry she thought.

"I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm sorry" she said as tears came to her eyes. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do. What was she meant to do. The girl was her child but she gave her up.

"Sweetie tell me, I'm here for you remember that. I love you Jac" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek rubbing away the tears.

"I love you to Jonny, but I can't do this to you. I'm so sorry" she lent forward and kiss him gently on the lips. "I should go" she said about to leave but Jonny grabbed her hand.

"Don't do this to me Jac, please don't" he begged her. He let a lear go. "Just tell me the truth" he looked at her, he could see how scared she was. "I will always be here for you Jac" he reached into his pocket. He took hold of her hand and knelt down. "I had a surprise for you but I know how much you like wrecking them' he smiled at her, she had her hand over he mouth. She was gob smacked. "I know we haven't had the best relationship and it hasn't always been a proper relationship but I want to be. I want to be for the rest of our life and yes its cheesy but that's me Jac. I want to know everything about you starting from that girl in there. I will always be with you no matter what" he took her hand again, with the ring in one hand and her in the other. "So will you Jac Naylor do me the honour in marrying me?"

"Yess" she let out some tears and Jonny slid the ring onto her finger. She bent down to his level and hugged him. "Of course I will but" she release him but stayed on the floor. "Her name is Erin" she paused she didn't know what to say to him.

"Who is she Jac?" He questioned

"She my daughter" Jonny looked at her in shock he never knew she had a daughter. "I was young, I'm sorry" she let out a whimper as she began to cry harder.

"Hey, hey, come here" he grabbed her and cuddled her. "You never have to be sorry Jac, so you have a daughter but why didn't you tell me?" She pulled herself together she couldn't believe he was being so understandig and nice.

"It was a long time ago, she doesn't like with me and well I knoow it sounds bad but I try to forget" he looked at her in shock. "Its not what you think, I don't want to forget her I want to foget how it happened and why" she started hysterically crying.

"Okay so am I going to meet her then? I'm hungry and I bet you are to so why don't we go and get some lunch?"She nodded and stood up. He grabbed her and gave her one last cuddle. "I love you soon to be Mrs Malconie" she smiled and kissed him, normally she would make a sarcastic comment but she wasn't in the mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-wrote this chapter so I hope you like it. Please review and give me ideas!**

* * *

Jac quickly changed out of her skimpy shorts and Jonny's shirt before heading down stair to meet Jonny and Erin. She wondered what they must have been talking about whilst she was changing. She sat on the bed for a minute taking everything in, what happened today, what happened 16 years ago and what happened the day Erin was born. She was so overwhelmed she couldn't believe it, she had just got engaged and met her daughter for the first time she didn't know what to do with herself.

* * *

Down stair Jonny and Erin sat at the bar, there was a 20 minute wait until a table became available which gave him time to get his head around things for a moment. Jac was getting changed so he ordered her a bottle of white wine to share with him and got Erin a soda.

"So, Erin how old are you?" he asked trying to take away the awkward atmosphere which had appeared since they sat down.

"Im 15" she said quietly sipping on her drink. They sat in silence again waiting for Jac to come down but she didn't seem to be in any rush. Erin started to get a bit agitated due to her nerves. "I should probably go" she said as she went to stand up but Jonny place a hand on her arm trying to stop her but she jumped back. She looked at Jonny scared.

"Ohh umm, im really sorry Erin I didn't mean to shock you" he said trying to work out why she reacted like that. A million things went through his mind as he just stared at Erin unaware that Jac had made an appearance. The waiter came over "Mr Maconie there is a table available if you would like to follow me". They all stood up and followed the waiter; she placed the drinks which they ordered at the bar on the table. They sat around the table looking at the menu, Erin had a weird look on her face. Jonny felt guilty he assumed it was due to him.

"Erin im sorry" he said trying to work out why she had reacted like that.

"It's ok-" before she could finish Jac had cut her off.

"What did you do?" Jonny could hear the anger in her voice, she couldn't have her daughter and fiancé not getting on.

"It was nothing mum" Jac raised her eye brow she didn't believe her. "I thought I should go" Jac looked at her.

"Go where?" she raised an eye brow and tears started to prick her eyes. She couldn't lose her daughter again. Giving her up was the reason why she couldn't trust or love or well anything emotional. She was never like this when she was a child but when she had to give Erin up her whole world caved in, she allowed everything that had happened to her get to her.

"I don't know, anywhere. I shouldn't be here" she said folding her menu up and placing it on the table.

"I want you here Erin" this was the first time that Jac had called her, her name. She placed a hand on hers to comfort her. "Please stay, I don't want you to go again" Jonny was shocked had he really heard the Ice Queen be so open and honest. He had tried so hard to get her to open up but he could get her to. Erin smiled at her mum and held her hand tightening the grip. The waited came over interrupting there moment, Jac released Erin's hand quickly as she wasn't used to doing emotions in public. They all ordered there meal and sat in silence again until there food had come. Whilst eating there was minimal conversation until Jac had asked Erin if she wanted desert and like any other child she got excited at the thought of sugar and cake.

"So Erin are you at school?" Jonny asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness again. He grabbed the sugar and put it into his coffee before scoping a bite of his cake into his mouth, where as Jac only had coffee as she didn't like calories.

"Yeah, I go Mount Hill High" she said in-between scoffing her ice cream but then the reaction on Jonny's and Jac's face were shocked.

"Oh that's quite far away, so where are your parents?"

"right here" she turned and grinned at Jac. Jac couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her stomach which she hadn't had since she gave birth to her.

"What about your foster parents?" Jonny couldn't help but question the girl seeing as she reacted weirdly earlier.

"Oh them, well I don't actually know. I haven't really seen them lately. They don't pay much attention to me since Kate had a 'miracle' and got pregnant" Jac and Jonny looked at her with concern. "Kate got told she couldn't have babies that's the only reason they got me, oh and the fact that the work was not suitable for a baby" they looked at her with shock.

"They probably wanted you for other reasons" Jac said looking at her daughter, she wanted her so much so why wouldn't anyone else.

"No, they didn't" Jac looked at her. "Mar-" she stopped half way through her word as tears came to her eyes. Jac placed a hand on Erin's.

"What's wrong Erin?" Erin looked at Jac as tears rolled down her checks, she got up and ran away from the table.


End file.
